hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery Goals (Supreme with Cheese)
Dr. Lunatic: Supreme with Cheese features a series of one hundred Gallery Goals, earned for accomplishing various tasks. # Good Score: Earning 5,000 points # Crazy Score: Earning 20,000 points # Abject Failure: Earning 0 points # Perfection: Getting a Perfect Bonus # Annihilation: Getting 100% Destruction # Utter Perfection: Perfect + 100% Destruction # Quickie: Finishing in under 15 seconds # Zaptastic: Earning 5,000 points in Zappo Raiders # ULTRA ZAP!: Earning 10,000 points in Zappo Raiders # Goal in the Net: Earning 100 points in the Net Game # Combo Plate: Getting a 20 Combo # Super Combo Platter: Getting a 100 Combo # Family-Size Combo: Getting a 500 Combo # Variety Pack: Beating one of everything # Lunatic Addict: Reaching 1 hour of Playtime # Obsessive-Compulsive: Reaching 10 hours of Playtime # Long Walk: Walking a Mile in Bouapha's Shoes # Worn Out Moccassins: Traveling over 100 Miles on Foot # Over The Bounding Main: Rafting over 1 Mile # Road Trip: Driving and Carting over 5 Miles # Worlds Apart: Buying All Worlds # Frozen With Fury: Buying All Frozen Yogurts # Smart Shopper: Buying All Major Awards # Massive Cheater: Buying All Cheats # Two Thumbs Up: Seeing all Movies # Privacy Violation: Opening All Lockers # Shop 'Til You Drop: Buying out the Entire Mall # Dig Man Fever: Getting 500,000 points on Dig Man IV # Cave Crasher: Getting 75,000 points on Cave Zoomer # Storage Knocker: Opening a Certain Storage Locker # Spider Squish: Beating Matilda # Supreme Spider Squish: Beating Matilda-X # Thingamajig: Beating The Thing # Himalayan Hijinks: Beating Sven & Bjorn # Desert Duel: Beating Sphinxter # Monkeyshines: Beating Kongor # Treehouse Of Terror: Beating The Countess-X # Mad Scientist: Beating Dr. Lunatic # Crab Legs for All!: Beating Crabby Patty # Crossing the Streams: Beating Dozer the Dozerian # Robot Rampage: Beating the Loonybot 5000 # French Toast: Beating King Cone # Unhappy Stick: Beating 10 Happy Stick Men # Self-Destruction: Beating 10 Evil Clones # Sucks, Don't It?: Beating the Dust Devil # D.U.I.: Running over 100 monsters # Monster Slayer: Beating 1,000 Monsters # Mega Monster Slayer: Beating 10,000 Monsters # Ultra Monster Slayer: Beating 50,000 Monsters # Ultimate Monster Slayer: Beating 100,000 Monsters # Buddy System: Beating a Level with an Alternate Character # Shroom Of Doom: Beating a level as Shtupid Shroom # Bullet Time: Beating a Monster While Time is Stopped # Molten Irony: Beating a Fiery Monster with the Toaster # Bitterly Cold Irony: Beating an Icy Monster While it's Frozen # Vampire Slayer: Beating 200 of All Vampire Types Combined # Mmm, Garlic Stake: Speaking a Vampire While Garlicked # Deep Blue Shield: Falling in Water with an Eneryg Barrier on # Huge Moron: Winning Who Doesn't Want to be a Moron? # Lock Around the Clock: Opening a Certain Storage Locker # Blue in the Face: Holding your Breath for 1 Hour # Passing on the Right: Passing 25 Levels # Passing Grade: Passing 100 Levels # Hail Mary Pass: Passing 1,000 Levels # One Hundred Club: Getting 100% on a World # 100 Club Treasurer: Getting 100% on 10 Worlds # 100 Club President: Getting 100% on 50 Worlds # Supreme Completion: Getting 100% on All Worlds # Door Prize: Opening a Certain Storage Locker # Other Door Prize: Opening a Diffeerent Storage Locker # Secret Service: Entering a Secret Level # Zorkin' Around: Beating the Super Secret Surprise # Lotta Loony Keys: Getting 10 Keys of Lunacy # Key To Success: Collecting 100 Keys of any Color # Knock Knock: Opening 100 Doors # Caught 'Em All!: Getting All 4 Keychains # The Man with 500 Brains: Collecting 500 Brains # BRRAAAIINNSS!: Collecting 5,000 Brains # Candelabra: Collecting 500 Candles # CAAANNNDDLLES!: Collecting 5,000 Candles # Heads & Tails: Collecting 20 coins in a Level # Bouapha Rockefeller: Earning 10,000 Coins Total # King Midas: Earning 100,000 Coins Total # Penny Pincher: Holding 25,000 Coins in Hand # Pig Out: Eating 50,000 Calories # Scan-O-Rama: Scanning Every Monster # Petting Zoo Peril: Surviving the Petting Zoo # Cruisin': Masterful Driving Skills at the Mall # World Peace: Solving World Hunger # Lawnmower: Chopping 100 Grasses # Burst Their Bubble: Beating Something with Bubbles # Hammer Time: Throwing 5,000 Hammers # Half Past Hammer Time: Throwing 50,000 Hammers # Raging Rage: Raging 50 Times # Ragingly Raging Rage: Raging 500 Times # Thrash Rock: Smashing a Roly Poly to Bits # Trigger Happy: Firing 5,000 Special Weapons # Trigger Ecstatic: Firing 50,000 Special Weapons # Keep Trying: Dying 100 Times # GOOOOAAALLLL!!: Getting the Other 99 Goals Category:Dr Lunatic